Maggie and Sydney
Maggie and Sydney is the romantic relationship between Dr. Maggie Lin and Dr. Sydney Katz. They are portrayed by Julia Taylor Ross and Stacey Farber, who are both starring cast members of Saving Hope. Summary Maggie and Sydney first meet in S03E02 "Kiss Me Goodbye". They had their first kiss in S03E08 "The Heartbreak Kid", when Sydney kissed a surprised Maggie. In S03E14, Maggie learns more of Sydeny's past and religious culture, and during an emotional moment Sydney shares that a Jewish husband that wishes to have sex with his wife will toss a yamaka on the bed to express his desire to have sex. Later, Maggie is seen laying in bed at the on-call room, when Sydney enters and tosses her scrub hat on the bed (relating to the yamaka story), Sydeny tells her that she likes girls and they begin to kiss. The scrub hat toss forshadows them continuing on to have sex. Season 3 S3E3: Maggie's hormones are 'out of whack', Sydney holds Maggie's hand and consoles her. S3E8: Maggie makes a joke out of a practice question, Sydney disapproves, they end the day delivering a miracle, and Sydney plants a kiss on an unsuspecting Maggie; this is their first kiss S3E9: Sydney announces she's engaged. Her fiance brings her an egg salad sandwich and discovers she's allergic to eggs. Maggie wonders what it means when 'a seemingly heterosexual girl kisses another heterosexual girl' S3E10: Maggie is threatened by Dana, Sydney offers to console her with a hug and then asks why Maggie is so stiff, 'she doesn't think she's going to kiss her again does she?' S3E12: Maggie falls asleep with her eyes open whilst standing during a surgery S3 E14: a pregnant patient admits into Hope Zion, Neshema. She repeatedly refuses to be treated by Sydney. Turns out Sydney and Neshema knew each other in high school and Sydney was the one who told Neshema's family about her homosexuality hence Neshema 'hates her guts'. Maggie admits to Sydney that their kiss 'threw her for a loop' but apologises for any pain it may have caused and for harrassing her about Herschel. Sydney explains how being Orthodox comes with 'a whole host of expectations'. Later Sydney finds Maggie in the hospital dormitory and admits that she 'likes girls' and they sleep together. S3 E15: Maggie turns down a gift from Sydney for a crab dinner saying she's 'sort of allergic to shellfish' but then ends up agreeing to go to the same said dinner with Dr Dey and invites Sydney along last minute. S3 E17: It's one week till Sydney's wedding. Sydney is stressed out by the wedding planning but thanks Maggie for reminding her that she's a Dr. Sydney's fiance (Hershel) admits as a patient in the ER with what he believes to be a life-threatening illness. Sydney's told him so much about Maggie that he could 'write a book about her'. Hershel confesses to eating pork and Sydney gets upset by it. Maggie suggests that Sydney was a little harsh on him because she may have been projecting and looking for a way out of the wedding. Sydney ends up telling Hershel that she can't marry him as she's gay. Sydney says she feels like she's freefalling and Maggie says she knows the feeling. Sydney asks Maggie 'what do we do now?' Maggie answers 'just keep falling I guess'. S3 E18: Dr Miller remarks how he can see Sydney's knees (since she is not in a long dowdy skirt anymore). Maggie delivers Alex's baby en route to the hospital thereby missing her final exam board question. Upon arriving at Hope Zion Sydney stops her and questions her on what happened, unbeknownst to Maggie the board were listening over Sydney's phone and thus Maggie passed with that final question. Season 4 Summary: Sydney returns in S04E10 "Emotional Rescue" to take care of her patient, Shelby. She is present when Maggie is unconscious in the ICU. Sydney visits Maggie and tells her she was worried about her. As she turns to lower the air conditioning, Maggie takes her hand and tells her to stay. In S04E12 "All Down the Line" Sydney reveals she is moving to Israel to be with her girlfriend. Maggie walks her out of the hospital after taking care of their patient. Maggie tells Sydney her girlfriend is a lucky woman, and Sydney replies that Maggie is the only almost she thinks about. Maggie kisses her, telling her she owed her one, and watches Sydney leave. S4 E1: Maggie comments that 'the heart is a mysterious little muscle'. (Sydney is no longer in the picture) S4 E2: Maggie receives a staff job offer from Cleveland following Sydney's recommendation. It then falls through due to lack of funding S4 E6: Maggie comments that what with 'Dr Kalfas and Dr Katz she has had complicated mentor relationships' S4 E10: Maggie takes part in a run that is targeted by a bomber. She then helps a pregnant bombing victim who happens to be Sydney's patient. Just as Sydney arrives to see her patient Maggie is found by Dr Harris in the lab, unconscious on the floor with a brain bleed and is wheeled past Sydney. During and immediately after Maggie's surgery Sydney is there to look on her. Meanwhile Maggie suffers a life-threatening swelling in the brain and must be urged by Dr Harris to wake up and drilled through her skull by Dr Reid. Maggie survives the whole encounter and Sydney visits her at her bedside saying she is glad that she is 'living and breathing'. S4 E12: Maggie returns to work after recovering from 'being blown up'. Maggie and Sydney share multiple exchanges in conversation throughout the day including Maggie calling Sydney an 'ex-girlfriend', Sydney quoting that 'if you don't know what you're living for you haven't lived yet, Maggie saying 'she's still here', Sydney revealing that she is 'moving to Israel to be with her girlfriend', Maggie walking Sydney to the exit, saying Sydney's girlfriend is a lucky woman and giving Sydney a goodbye kiss. Season 5 Sydney returns one year later in S05E09 "All Our Yesterdays" to put her sister in Maggie's cancer study. She tells Maggie after Becca's procedure that she thought about her every day when she was in Israel. Maggie replies that she thought about her too. Sydney kisses her, telling her she wants to know if they can be together. In S05E10 "Change of Heart" Maggie turns off her phone because she is processing Sydney's confession. They treat a young couple, and while doing so, realize their differences in dealing with issues. However, they both reveal that they would like children. After working together to recover Martha's ashes and urn, they take a walk to discuss their relationship. Maggie tells Sydney that the thought of a relationship with her paralyzes her due to the expectations. Sydney says that although they revealed their differences, she doesn't want to be with her any less, and that she doesn't want an "epic, tortured love affair"; she just wants Maggie. Maggie says okay and they kiss. Maggie and Sydney are then seen cuddling and drinking beer at the funeral "party". Notes